


Allurement

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Jack/Carly - Fandom, yusei/Aki romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: AU During times of despair . . . people are starving, homeless and have no money. Who are servants to the kingdom. Aki Izayoi is brought as a sex slave for King Fudo, a benevolent ruler in order to benefit her family. However a accident encounter with his son Yusei leads to a forbidden romance with the prince. Gradually revealing an evil plot that leaks deep within. READ/REVIEW!
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 4





	Allurement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu gi oh franchise...in particular 5D’s or any of it’s characters. I am not trying to make a profit out of this story either. This is just for fun. Being it’s my favorite pairing in Yusei and Aki. 
> 
> Author’s Note: I got the idea for this story that what if it takes place in ancient times. Aki was a servant in particular a sex slave but what if she’s supposed to be for the king but things change because of one ‘accident.’ You will see when you read the story. I didn’t want the one part to be uncomfortable or creepy. I will tell you that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this story. I am so excited to have people read it. Please leave a review, it motivates me. People have their opinions. I get that. Thanks.

Aki Izayoi was shackled and naked on the bed, her wrists were chained, she pulled on it. Her large breasts shook with the movements before giving up and letting out a sigh. This was to be expected because she knew this was what she had agreed to. Waiting to be taken despite how nervous she was, Aki never had sex before. Her first time more likely was likely going to be with someone that had a million concubines. Her purity was important to her and she was going to give it up for the sake of her family. Not only that, it was the ruler of the kingdom, the King himself wanted her for his sexual pleasure.

She could remember it so clearly even though it has been a few days since she traveled to the castle where he lived.

Her mother was making some tea with the rations that were provided for them. It wasn't much but the basics, especially with the poor conditions they lived in the Kingdom of Reverie. It was hard to make a living as they worked for a Lord in order to survive. They didn't have any land of their own and worked as servants. The few periods of rest they had they tried to relax. Aki despite being dressed in rags was considered very beautiful. That even the lord had made sexual advances towards her. It made her feel very uncomfortable but she had to endure it otherwise she would be punished. Times were so different because for once she wished her family had land. That maybe if her father had a son rather than a daughter because they would be able to be well off.

Aki was a grown up woman, so people already expected her to get married and have children. It was their job to bare their husband a son above all else. She would marry or do anything to get her family out of poverty. That would include selling her body to fulfill other men's pleasures. The idea was more of a last resort because it was a common profession for most women in these hard times. It was the best way to make a living as a prostitute or even as a sex slave. For them, it was more like making a trade either for money, items or food in exchange for their bodies. A sense of comfort than picking for their bed as they placed under their blanket to sleep. So that was why it was very appealing to a lot of women that were poor.

One day she had been doing some outside work on picking apples from the orchard. Aki was noticed by an older man that was old enough to be her father. She eventually learned she was brought by him as a sex slave because of her beauty. Believing her suitable as someone to mother his children. For what appeared to be a nobleman he was much different because he addressed that her family would be given land of their own so they wouldn't be servants. That he would make sure they’re taken care of and Aki know that it only would happen if she had sex with him. A strange factor since he was an elderly gentleman but Aki knew this was the best solution to their problem, this was a way for her to give her family a better life.

“Such a lovely girl.” He answered as he glanced at her up and down before he gently stroked her butt. Which caused her to drop a few apples as she was startled by it. The older man seemed to be proud of her agreement. He pulled her in closer before placing a kiss on her lips. More out of the satisfaction that she would be all his. Part of his black bangs covering the left side of his face a bit with a few bits of blonde highlights. “Trust me. You won’t be regretting this decision.”

“Yes . . . I am sure I won’t. Just make sure my parents are taken care of.” Aki answered as she tried to shake the discomfort she was feeling. Feeling this man’s lips press onto her own. 

“By the way. I am not just a nobleman. I am the King of Reverie so you should be happy to have your wildest dream come true.” King Fudo answered as his hands moved down to her enormous breasts. His mind was full of perverted thoughts about this girl because he wanted all the beautiful women in bed with him. He could have anyone he desired. 

“Oh I am . . . honored.” Aki quickly came up with the last minute word to not insult her king. Her stomach turned because refusing her ruler would result in death or even harm her family. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the handmaidens entered the room. Aki carefully observed her as she walked across the lavish room and sat beside her. She was rather short, had olive wrinkly skin and black hair that was greying. Aki had already been bathed earlier, so the maid placed a bowl of lemons on the wooden bedside table. The lady sat besides aki and gently drenched the sponge into the bowl of lemon juice before spreading aki's bare legs and gently inserting it vaginally, aki couldn't help but be met by a strange emotion she had never experienced before, it could only be described as feeling a little embarrassed mixed with a slight hint of pleasure from having this stranger prepare her in such a fashion.

There was a little discomfort while trying to not miss any edges as the maid smeared lemon juice inside her tight entrance with the small sponge. A common way to prepare before intercourse, as the citrus of the lemon juice smeared inside would kill off any semen before it could reach the waiting egg, acting as a form of birth control. Aki at least heard about these remedies even though she never experienced things like sex before.

"Sorry dear but it's just to prevent you from getting pregnant." The kind lady explained. Aki blew her long magenta bands from her face as her brown eyes stared at the elderly woman. The woman could see the nervousness in the poor young girl. She felt the need to calm her because of her motherly nature. "It's alright dear. The king really isn't so bad. Yes, he has his desires but a lot of his choices is what he believes what's best for the kingdom. After all, you're doing this for your family. Most girls during these troubled times have to do these types of things." She smiled as she took out the sponge and placed it back with the lemons.

"My name is Martha by the way. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Being you're now part of the king's services. You have to be properly taken care of. I am sure he will be making his way in soon." It was with that Martha got up and left the room to leave her alone with her thoughts.

Nervousness continued to overwhelm her as she tried to move around while still being shackled to the bed. Half the blanket cover was to her waist as it dropped down a bit below her large breasts, after Martha had fixed it up to make her more comfortable. She tried to imagine what intercoursewould be like. Being naked with a man was something Aki wasn't sure would be pleasurable, but surprisingly a small part of her was a little excited. Sex was more of a way to reproduce than actually be enjoyed at least from what she was told. Though these were more or less just rumors until she found out for herself.

The door suddenly flew open as someone entered the room. Aki turned around while hearing the door to look at her expected partner she was supposed to have intercouse with. Her eyes widened as she saw a much younger man that didn't look much older than herself. He looked at least eighteen, he had tan skin, black hair with yellow highlights and these beautiful royal blue eyes. It was like looking at them staring directly into your soul. This young man wore shiny blue armor with black a shirt underneath, complimenting his big muscles. He had a jagged yellow scar on the left side of his face.

"I didn’t know there was a surprise in my room." A light blush was on his cheeks as he turned his head away so he wouldn't look at Aki's naked figure. "I didn't think it'd be a beautiful girl I would be greeted by.... Father most have enquired you so the two of us can have intercourse. He really must have given me such a wonderful gift.” 

"Your father?" Aki asked before she realized that he was Prince Yusei, the only son of King Fudo. He was a talented warrior, a hero to the people from what she heard from the stories. She thought that she was going to have sex with King Fudo from the way the situation was addressed to her. It turns out all this time it was going to be with his handsome son. Aki could feel a knot in her stomach because she was no one special to be a sex slave for the prince. "I didn't realize that I was going to be your slave . . . '' I thought I was for your father to be honest."

"Well . . . I don't get why father had to have you shackled. You don't deserve to be treated like a wild animal." Yusei answered as he moved towards her and took the key and released her from the chains. Aki was shocked that he would allow her to have freedom because of her status as a servant and just being a woman. He sat on the bed as he removed his glove and touched her cheek. "You're very beautiful. It doesn't compare to most girls I have seen. It's like a rose that just bloomed."

"No, I am not your majesty. I'm just a slave. It's all I have ever been." Before she could say any more. Yusei had interrupted her with a kiss. She wasn't used to this type of affection by men as she felt his hand going up and down her back. It was different from when his father touched her when she was uncomfortable with the matter. With this she felt safe. He wasn't sure what his father would think of them performing the sexual act instead. Though this was more pleasurable than she had thought as his rough hands stroked her boobs and squeezed them. Aki let out a moans of pleasure as they continued to kiss. Her hands went up and down his armor but she wasn't aware that he was slowly trying to undress. Yusei began to press small kisses onto her neck and collarbone that made his hands free. He wanted to touch every part of this beautiful woman being it was a gift from his father.

This is mostly due to all the sex slaves his father had claimed for himself over the years. He was too young and it was suspected that he had to do this when he had become king. Yusei was different because he didn't want to sleep with millions of women. Was it wrong to just be committed to one that he really loved? That was if he could find her. That didn't mean he couldn't fool around with women if he wanted too because at his age he was expected to settle down. He was the crown prince so he was always pressured and had a responsibility. Which was something that never seemed to apply to his father because he was having intercourse with a woman even when he was married to his mother.

To have an extremely beautiful woman that was naked waiting to greet him. How could he not resist having sex with her. Things like knowing their names weren't important because it was her job to give satisfaction to the royal family. Yusei wanted a girl for himself for once in his life so with this magenta haired girl was going to only be his no matter what. He knew that his father had a habit of taking all the pretty girls. He usually made excuses to get them to agree to be his sex slave like saying they would be the mother of his children. A women wouldn't reject to having sex with the king because it would otherwise lead to death. So it wasn't like this woman would refuse him regardless as she knew he was his son.

She laid on the bed underneath him as their lips met again. His bare muscular chest leaned down on Aki's as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring the prince closer. They could feel their tongues slip into their mouths as it had gotten more passionate. Each touch seemed to just increase their arousal for each other because it was just a new feeling they never experienced before. Neither of them knew anything about each other but they were making out as if fire sparks were coming out of the fireplace from within them. Both of them wanted this in a way neither of them truly understood.

Yusei had stripped off the last of his clothing as both of them were naked in his bed. His member was hardening and felt cold from the air. He had started to move down as he kissed Aki's large breasts. They were like two pillows that were smooth and soft with each touch. It had made Aki grunt and moans with desire. His member brushed up against her entrance as it erected as he moved up after pressing his lips to her stomach. She felt like the prince already had experience with sex being all the access he had to slaves through his father. Aki had brushed it off as their lips met in bliss. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies as they could feel the heat and the sweat as their naked bodies danced around each other.

The skin of the lemon had been inserted into her entrance in advance for preparation. It was a secondary step to prevent having a baby as they made love in case the lemon juice failed. He had pulled away from her as their eyes met before he touched her face. "I am going to enter you now." Yusei being kind enough to warn her unlike most other men, who would have more likely have forced it without much warning. Aki clenched her teeth as she could feel his big member thrust into her entrance with a pain that couldn't be described. It very well more likely would be even more painful if the prince wasn't such a gentleman. She kept telling herself that at least it was royalty she was losing her virginity too. All of this sex was to provide for her family because they needed it.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Yusei looked down at the woman in worry. He knew that he wasn't supposed to care. She was a woman . . . they had no feelings and were just made to be breeders for the most part. At least that's the way it had always been for the most part. The prince was told they are worth nothing unless they bore you a son. A woman was more of a possession than an actual human being. However while he was raised to act the part. It was deep down he did care because of his kind heart. Maybe it was because while his father had sex with nearly every woman he met. His father was always respectful and cared about his kingdom in spite of his perverted nature. Even making sure his mother had a proper burial when she had passed away. He smiled before using his finger to wipe the tears as he leaned down to kiss Aki.

Aki embraced herself as he went in and out while thrusting harder and harder inside of her. Her hands gripped his hair as her fluids loosened that it made gradually less painful. A more sense of comfort while she was in the prince's arms. Grunts of pleasure escaped Yusei's lips this time as she joined him with moans of her own. They were like music to each other as it increased their arousal. Neither of them were supposed to be enjoying sex because it wasn't proper. It was considered a transgression too. They were overstepping their boundaries but that didn't seem to care for either of them.

It appeared that after a few hours of their sexual relations even having so stop every so often for more lemon juice so they could continue. Both of them wanted each other in a way they didn't understand. They were strangers for the most part but they felt like something was there. The two of them were in heavy breaths as Yusei pulled out of her. Aki took out the replaced lemon skin from her entrance as her large breasts pressed up against Yusei's bare chest. Yusei's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"You're highness. If you want to continue. It's fine with me. After all that's what I am here for. To fulfill your desires." Aki tiresome had addressed Yusei but as long as he wanted to do it for the rest of the night. She was aware that she couldn't refuse him if he wanted to continue because Aki knew their positions. Aki was only a sex slave, it was the start of her new career that she had to get use too.

Yusei just looked at her for a few minutes before turning his head. He could feel his heart racing as he looked at the beautiful young girl in his arms. His hands moved to stroke her enormous breasts before moving down to her butt. "It's better for now you get some rest. I'd rather you have your energy because it would make it more fun for me." He knew he had to act like he didn't care about her. That all of this was really an excuse because he cared for his sex slave. Something that a prince shouldn't be doing. Yusei wanted this girl to be taken care of better than most since now she was his property. At least that was more of the reason he was telling himself.

"If that's what you wish for your highness." Aki agreed without so much as a second thought. She was still snuggled close to him as she could feel her cheeks reddening. Aki after all wasn't used to being naked in a man's arms. It's the way things were but for her it was embarrassing but she couldn't express such things out loud. Maybe it was the fact that Prince Yusei was being kind to her. She wasn't used to such treatment and it made him appealing in a good way. NO! Aki couldn't have these types of feelings because it was against their law. Not even a small crush wouldn't be right.

"May I ask you what your name is. It's only fair I call you by it. Even if I have to share you with my father-" Yusei had cut himself off because he remembered that his father would most likely want Aki for himself. It didn't help with his perverted thoughts as he more likely picked this girl himself. Much like taking an apple off a tree it was sweet and ripe for the picking. For him a beautiful and sexy young girl he could have intercourse with so it could be with someone new.

"Aki. My name is Aki." She answered in distraught because Aki knew that King Fudo were more likely the person she was going to have sex with next. Aki had thought that he would be the first but apparently she had been placed in the wrong room by accident. This when she began to wonder who was in the king's room if she wasn't there.


End file.
